KARR backup paln
by 007chuck
Summary: i have wated EP23 of the new kr2008 and found somthing i want to see were a plt bunny goes. What if KARR is not as dumm as we think


There was a rather large plot bunny I think that is the correct term this is how I am thinking it threw.

First I must exp line the plot bunny a little how did KARR know that mike tracer was no longer mike tracer and was Michael knight.

If you remember Torres (yes I know the spelling is wrong ) was grabbed by car and he had something putt on his head hello mind scan.

Well that explines what this is about so enjoy and sorry about the spelling and Gammer.

KARR felt the new Processor it felt familiar. "were did you get this possessor MR Torres"

Torres looked a KARR "it comes from the knight industrious three thousand"

Karr collapsed in to his own thoughts. I have KITTS CPU this is good. Accessing knight history files.

This is interesting I have KITTS armour specifications my armour is obsolete.

I need a backup plan.

KARR engaged a discreet scan of Alex Torres.

This human will be compatible with my back up plan.

Metal content sufficient.

Brian wave pattens sufficient.

Re programming mental link interface successful.

overriding safety protocols for mind interface successful.

Replicating nano bots.

Nano bots replicating complete

Nano bot programming complete.

Tactical analysis of back up plan.

Problems will start if Mr Torres is autopsied by any person the brain will undergo extrema changes.

A autopsy must not happen. accessing Alex Torres personal files the law firm of Nielson and sacks has his legal will.

Scanning data on mobile communication's device. Law firm found. Scanning for files. Files found.

Will now specify no autopsy period. Accessing data on cemetery's data on soil content at sites. 0.12 gold deposit at that site should be significant.

Funds would be required for the creation of my new design.

Inputting expenditure plan. Plan complete.

CHANCE OF FAILER 0.2 PERCENT.

Subterfuge is in place.

Plan to be activated on knowledge of KITT's body being reactivated.

15 hours +

Plan Activated

Torres has more metal on him than original scanned.

KARR scans the weak signal of a more advanced AI and weapons system.

Scanning brain waves of MR Torres.

Thank you MR Torres, Mike Treacer's original squad for the KNIGHT program have gone rouge they will be of great use to me in my rebuilding proses. MR Torres you look shocked.

KARR you are planning to lose? The fear was very noticeable in his voice.

KARR spoke with a sense of pride in his voice"Yes unlike my predecessor I plan to improve myself" . Torres screamed "what have I done".You have helped me for that I thank you MR Torres.

In KARR'S mind activating primary program download

"goodbye MR Torres"

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.the eyes of Torres closed in pain then he slumped in drivers seat.

Torres was dead.

Program Complete download complete.

Injecting nano bots.

60000 injected complete.

Running activation sequence for nano bots and backup storage device.

The body of the slumped Torres jerked the eyes opened.

The slightly flat toned voice of Torres spoke.

Activation of backup program complete, original human memory's erased complacently, download uncorrupted, nano bots starting transformation process. Body unharmed, mental capacity 50 percent of normal operating standard before nano improvements. Convention of heart and lungs to heat adsorption and electrical conversion complete.

KARR spoke YOU will be deactivated to be reactivated by the nano bots on a set time frame.

The body that was no longer under the original owners control responded. "confirmed".

A small electrical current passed through the body. To a doctor that body was dead but it was far from the truth. KARR heated up the drivers compartment to increase the charge the nano bots power they were now receiving from the new forms of hart and lungs.

12 seconds after the official deactivation and destruction of KARR.

Mike got out of the battered KITT and run to Alex Torres.

His body looked perfect but mike felt for a pulse there was none.

You poor misguided fool.

Pleas RAR I want to know what you think.

Notes

I always liked KARR in the original and they did not do a bad job with the new one.

But what u hate was that they did not make it 2 part story but they did leave a big plott bunny that I am currently growing for you so if you like I will keep neutering it.

Thank you for reading the KARR backup plan.


End file.
